A Heart Broken in Two
by hochmodel
Summary: Zeno, Zatch's evil twin brother, captures Tia in hopes of finding out his weaknesses, holding her ransom, and having her betray him. But little does he know that He will soon grow to love her, and she him. REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

"Zatch, Zatch!" Tia ran after Zatch, laughing. Zatch continued to run, moving his legs elusively through the forest. Finally, Zatch felt Tia's soft hand on his lower arm. "TAG!" Zatch skidded to a stop.

"Aww, Tia that's not fair." Zatch whined playfully. But it was too late, as Tia bolted away from him. He had a small smile on his face. "Here I come, Tia!" The two could be heard throughout the park, playing, laughing, and, for a little while, behaving like human children instead of powerful mamodos that were constantly in battle.

Tia heard Zatch coming up behind her. He was gaining speed quickly. _uh oh_, she thought. _I may not be_ _able to outrun him_. The pounding feet stopped abruptly. She slowed down then stopped. "Huh," She said. "Where did he go?" She looked around her, only it was too late to defend herself from Zatch jumping on top of her from a tree she was under.

"Got you Tia. TAG!" Zatch hollered excitedly. He was on top of Tia, pinning her down on the grass.

"ZATCH! GET OFF ME!" She screamed. He sighed, then got off her. He offered his hand to help her up, like a gentleman. Tia, however, rejected the hand blushing furiously, trying desperately to hide a smile.

"What do you want to play now, Tia?" Zatch bobbed up and down, his grin not faltering for a second. Tia suppressed a love-struck sigh.

_He's so cute!_ She thought.

"Tia, are you daydreaming?" Tia shot out of her trance. She looked over at him, blushing. "You were staring at me like this." Zatch looked at her with a puppy-like love face. His eyes sparkled and drooped, his eyebrows rose, and his smile relaxed. Tia blushed a deeper pink then before.

"I just, was thinking of my favorite color. That's all." Her face turned and she crossed her arms, her tone defensive.

"What is your favorite color, Tia?" Zatch asked with the utmost curiousity.

"Yellow." Tia answered automatically. Her eyes opened wide. _Why oh why did I answer yellow? _She kicked herself in her mind. _Because it is the color of his flawless hair, the tints in his fierce yet beautiful eyes, and the powerful lightning that saves me every time we fight.. _

"Huh, I thought it was pink." Zatch said, examining her clothes and hair.

"Shut up." She said quickly and meanly. She faced him. "What's your favorite color?" Zatch thought for a moment.

"Green. " Now she was interested.

"Why?"

"Because it is the color of…" He jumped up excitedly, stars in his eyes. "PRAYING MANTIS JOE!"

_Zatch isn't exactly deep._ She groaned in her thoughts. "We should go home, Zatch. It's getting late."

"Okay."

Tia was walking Zatch home. They were in comfortable silence, until Zatch spoke. "Hey Tia?"

"Hmm?" Tia faced him.

"Why is your favorite color yellow?" Tia turned away, red.

_What do I say? It is his hair, his eyes, his power? No, he would just laugh. Or push further._ She faced him again. "It reminds me of …my past book owner!" She lied unconvincingly.

"Your past bookowner?"

"Yeah, her name was Deborah. Shee had blonde hair. Very nice woman." They kept walking in awkward silence till they reached Zatch's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Tia." He beamed at her.

"No problem!" She smiled back. He ran inside. "No problem." She whispered, as she walked away.

Her mind was too busy thinking about Zatch to notice a look-a-like snake this arms around her throat. She gasped desperately for air and tried to get him off her. She heard a mechanical laugh, then a faint "Zaker." She felt excruciating pain, and saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

Tia woke up, only to find herself in a stone-brick cell, chained to the floor. She grunted loudly as she tried to escape from her shackles. She heard laughter, followed by malice voice cockily greeting her.

"Hello Tia. Fine day, hmmm?" Out of the shadows stepped the nutorious Zeno. His purple eyes glowed with satisfaction that, ironically, still had glints of hunger for more revenge. His pake skin and white drss seemed to be mocking her. He was looming over her on the other side of the iron bars.

"Zeno." She glared icily, attempting to intimidate him. "Whatever you're up to you will not get away with. Zatch will rescue me, he always does."

"Really?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, that little weakling doesn't even know you're gone. I plan on having him-" He air-quoted the word "rescue" "-you, because you will betray the little guy."

"WHAT?" She stood up in rage. "He has saved me countless times. Other than Megumi, he is my best friend, my alli, someone whom I can trust my life with! If you honestly think that is how I'm going to repay him, you're dumber than I thought!" Her face said that she had made her point.

"You will if you want him alive." She looked at him in horror.

"You...you...wouldn't...do that...right?" Her body shook a little. "He's too strong...for...you...to burn his book."

"I won't burn his book till after I kill him. I'm not just talking about sending him back to the mamodo world, I'm going to kill him! I'll send him to his Maker!" Tia couldn't contain her fears any longer. She collapsed on the ground, sobs shaking her body. Tears cascaded down her face.

"You wouldn't..." She began in a broken voice. "Do that..to him...he won't...let you."

He laughed again. "First Maruss was the betrayer. Now his little girlfriend is going to follow in his footsteps." He laughed and walked away. She gasped loudly.

_How does he know about Maruss? _She asked herself. She cried quietly, knowing there was no way out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

"Good Morning Zatch!" Kiyo woke Zatch up by gently shaking him. Zatch groaned, then turned his body, annoyed that he was waken up so early on a sunday morning. "Hmm Zatch, you're normally up before I am." Zatch groggily turned back over to Kiyo.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare. I wanted to come to you, but I was afraid you would yell at me." Kiyo felt a pang of guilt. _Zatch was too scared I would be angry with him to help him when he needed me._

"Well what was your nightmare about?" Kiyo asked, still feeling slightly face had worry written all over it.

"Well, Tia and I were walking in the forest. We were talking. Suddenly, she stops. I ask her whats wrong, then Zeno walks up to us. They kiss each other, then she tells me that she and Zeno love each other, and from now on, she's gonna help him become king." A few tears leaked out of his eyes and onto his pained expression. "Then Zeno blasted me, and I woke up." He clutched his blanket tighter and squinted his eyes, as if he was eliminating the possiblity simply by closing them. "Strangely, I don't know what hurt me more. The thought of Tia betraying me, or the thought of Tia kissing him." Zatch looked up at Kiyo. "Why would the thought of Tia kissing Zeno hurt me?" Kiyo paused for a few seconds.

"Do you have a crush on Tia?" Kiyo asked, a small smirk on his face.

Zatch looked confused. "What's a crush."

"A crush is when you like that person romantically." Zatch still looked perplexed. "You know, give her flowers, hold her hand, kiss her."

"Oh." Zatch looked down on the ground, and he blushed, which caught Kiyo by surprise.

"OH. MY GOSH. ZATCH, YOUR BLUSHING!" Kiyo hooted and whooped with laughter, which caused Zatch to blush more.

"K-k-ki-y-o-o?"Zatched asked, trembling. Kiyo found it in his heart to give the child pity. His roaring laughter was quieted down to chuckles.

"Yes Zatch?"

"I-I like Tia." Kiyo smiled.

"I thought you did." Zatch jumped on him though, terrified.

" But what if my dream comes true? What if she betrays me? What if she doesn't like me?" Zatch fell to the ground, tears soaking his cheeks. Kiyo stared at Zatch, seeing a little bit of himself in the poor boy. Zatch was so scared about the girl he liked betraying him.

"Zatch?"

"Kiyo," Zatch began to quiet down. "Were you ever afraid to like someone?" Kiyo looked perplexed.

"Zatch, I thought you were worried about Tia betraying you."

"I am, but I've never felt this before, and it scares me." Kiyo had to hold back a few tears as bad memories he suppressed began to climb back into his mind.

"Every day. Zatch. Everyday I'm expecting to get hurt. Everyday I wait for the day when my friends will abandon me like my others did. When the girl I have a crush on-"_ Or love to be more accurate_ he thought. "-will reject me. And when you stop loving me like an older brother." Zatch looked at him in shock. "I was abandoned so many times. By friends, by schoolgirls I liked who rejected me-" His voice broke. "-even my father had to go to England instead of stay here. Zatch, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Believe me, you are not alone." Kiyo put his arm around Zatch. Zatch was astonished. He had no idea his bookkeeper, his best friend, **his brother, **felt like that. He hugged Kiyo.

"Kiyo, I promise. I will **never** stop loving you. Even when I go back to the mamodo world, I will always consider you my brother." They embraced, and, for the moment, weren't quite so afraid anymore.

"Kiyo, do you think Tia will betray me?" Kiyo smiled down at him.

"Tia was betrayed by Maruss. She knows how much it hurts. She wouldn't do that to you." Zatch smiled up at him, and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

**WOW, OK. Didn't exactly go as planned, but you get to see a side of Kiyo you normally wouldn't think about. REVIEW PLEASE. Also, my other story, "Lurking Behind the Facade" has no reviews yet, and it has been up for quite sometime. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What's that Tia? Oh yeah, she says to review too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

"Get up wench." Tia groggily lifted her head. She had no pillow, matress, or blankets. She was freezing, aching, and tired. To add to the uncomfort, her hands were still cuffed.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. She was not in the mood to be called names.

"I just wanted to see your pretty face." He answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Now, here's breakfast." She slid her some white mush. She cringed in disgust. "If you see a worm crawling in it, just pluck it out." He laughed and began to walk away.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" He looked back in surprise. She was shaking. "No warmth, no comfort, non-edible food, what is this? Why do you hate me so much?"His face intensified.

"I don't hate you, I hate Zatch."

WHY?" He paused, wondering if she should know the truth. He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"We were both sons of the Mamodo King. He got the power of Bao, an electric dragon-like power. I did not. I had tp train immensely by cruel coaches. And I mean **really **cruel." He paused again, trying to supress bad memories. "I felt betrayed, jealous, and like my brother had it easy. I hate him because he has all the power and a great life...and WHERE WAS I?" He began to shout. His body tensed up, and his hands clenched into fists. "I was at some training base being abused by coaches! THAT'S WHY I HATE HIM!" He was breathing hard now, and Tia, still shackled, approached to iron bars. "What are you doing?" He backed away.

"Megumi taught me that no matter how much a person has wronged you, you don't reject them in a time of need." He backed up in fear.

"I don't need you, I can handle myself!" With that he ran out the battered and worn door. When he had turned a corner, He put his hand to his chest and panted. He snuck a quick peak at her. She was still by the door, dunbfounded and hurt. Her hair was messy, _But I like it that way_ He thought. He shook his head, trying not to think of Tia's pretty hair.

**AHH Now were getting somewhere! I'm sorry if some of the info is wrong, I had to look it up on multiple sights. Thank you so much for reviewing, you faithful two. Tell your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I _DO_ NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

Zatch walked down the rough pavement, eyes closed, in a dream-like state. _I finally figured out my feelings for Tia. _However, something didn't seem right. _What could be stronger than like? _He pondered, now a confused and troubled expression adorned his face. _Could it be...love?_ He quickly shook that thought out of his mind. _LOVE? Please, I'm too young! What is it anyway? I mean, I know what brotherly love is, what mother-and-son love is, friend-love, but romantic love? _He put his finger on his chin and stopped walking. Kiyo ran up to meet him.

"Hey little guy. What's up?" Kiyo smiled, and Zatch looked at him, still puzzled.

"What's romantic love?" Zatch asked, completely innocent. Kiyo rubbed his neck, a little uncomfortable. A huge blush crossed his cheeks.

"Well...everyone has their own definition." Zatch stll was unsatisfied.

"But what's your definition?"

Kiyo sighed loudly. "Well...in my opinion...it is when you would go to the end of the earth to help that person, when would die to protect them." Zatch nodde, then asked Kiyo another question.

"Do you love Megumi?" Kiyo smiled instead of blushed, which was surprising.

"Yes Zatch, yes I do."

"Oh." Zatch looked down for a second.

"What's wrong Zatch?" Worry crossed Kiyo's features, and he crouched down and put a hand on one of Zatch's shoulders.

"Kiyo...I-I-I-...think I love Tia." Zatch stll refused to look up. A large blush creeped across his face, as Kiyo whooped for joy.

"Awesome, my mamodo is in love!" He smiled widely. Zatch smiled weakly.

"What's wrong now?" Kiyo asked, annoyed.

"Well...I just have a bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach." He put a hand to his stomach and smiled weakly. "Must have just been too much ice cream or something."

"Tia?" Tia looked up, and from the naked eye, she looked exhausted after the rough night and morning. She was pale, her wrists red and sore, and she was in a cold sweat. She was also freezing. Zeno slid in a hamburger for her to eat. She hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything." He spoke with sorrowful eyes. She still hesitated for a minute, then dived into her food. He chuckled. It was somewhere between an evil cackle, and an honest laugh. _Just like Zatch's._ She looked in his eyes sadly, wishing she was seeing yellow, her favorite color.

"Well, I'm not dying, so you must have been telling the truth." She weakly smiled, attempting at a light joke. He smiled too. An honest, good-hearted smile. "You know, your not so bad when your not mean." He laughed, this time more real and good than evil.

"I guess I'll have to changed that." He smiled to show he was kidding. She smiled too. His smile drooped.

"You still hoping Zatch will come?" She brightened up, before masking her emotions with a face of anger.

_I can't let him know I like Zatch, otherwise he might hurt me or Zatch. I can't let that happen. He's still the bad guy. For all I know, he could be playing me. I have to keep my guard up. _"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked with a mean-streak. He looked a little taken aback.

"Just asking, that's all." He answered quietly, rubbing his neck. _No wait, I am the all-powerful Zeno! I cannot show her I'm feeling good about her. She'll exploit it! She'll know that I am weak! _He had a rush of adreneline in his veins, and picked her up by her shirt collar. He punched her in the mouth, and flung her down. She cried out in pain as she hit the hard floor.

"That's what you get for talking back to me." He told her sternly. The he walked out of the room with an oppressive glow, till he stopped at the door. He looked back and said, "You have pretty hair."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

"Urg-ga! Why must I mess up all the time?" Zeno hollared as he punched a wall. "I can't seem to do anything right! I'm a loser, a freak!" He put his aching hand against the walls, bracing himself for his overwhelming anxiety. "First I confess my past to her, then I'm nice to her, then I abuse her, then I tell her she has pretty hair... Ugh!" He sighed. He asked himself quietly, "Why can't I do anything right? I'm a rejected being. Always was, always will be."

**Flashback:(I'm making up the story as I go along. I don't really know how he got deported to coaches. All I know is Zatch's care-taker, he was with low level mampdo to not be corrupted, and Zeno was in training. Thanks Wikipedia! :))**

_"ZENO, GET DOWN HERE!" Zeno winced as his father called to him. His father, the king, had nothing nice to ever say to Zeno or his brother. Recently, discovering that Zatch had inherited the Bao, he was sent down to the lowest of the low mamodo, in hopes of not being corrupted. Zatch had rarely wrote back, and when he did, it seemed as though he was hiding something. He trudged to his father's conference room, three stories down. The beauiful marble stairs glinted in gold as the sunlight hit the white room, which had in it two red velvet chairs and one little oak table. It had a feeling of emptiness in it. Their home life was one of no love. Their father too busy for them, or too filled with contempt to see them. Their birth mother was long gone. They never asked what happened to her. Their only love was each other, and few, very very few, friends, and other family that only came by once every couple years._

_He finally approached the conference room. The silver doors were immensely large, and inside, his chubby father, wearing a humble gold crown, motioned for his son to seat himself at the other side of a long glass table. His father was middle-age. He had a five-o'clock shadow, the beginning of wrinkles, and saggy skin. A red, long-sleeved shirt dressed him today, with a purple, flashy cape. He tried not to show fear, or wince at the overwhelming stench of unnecessary panic inside of him. "Zeno, as you know, your brother has been sent away-" Zeno nodded. "-because he inherited the Bao. Now, in order to be great and possibly defeat him in the battle for king, you must undergo military training." Zeno wasn't suprised. He and his brother trained for the future. He was pushed more though, because he was the older twin. Until they found out about Zatch. "YOu will be pushed a little harder than your used to." His majesty had a hint of mockery in his tone. "Do you think you can handle it?" Zeno tried not to grind his teeth or narrow his eyebrows._

_"Yes father."_

_"Good." His father smiled. "Because you know-what do you know son?" Zeno poorly sucked in a breath. He spoke in pure monotone, almost robotic._

_"Weakness is never allowed in this home. Vulnerablity results in disownership. We must always be strong. Never hide, never run, confront always. We must beat up our fears, or we can no longer call ourselves the king's sons, or even boys for that matter." Zeno finished. His eyes traveled downcast. He seemed to know what his father stood for. Zatch, however, was having it beaten into him with threats, extra training, and once, he was kicked out over night. Zeno saw him the next day at the park, not crying, but just staring off into space. He begged his father to let him come back, he was on his knees. He had a week of extra training for that. Zatch was unusually cold and distant for two weeks. Probably just getting over the shock of being kicked out._

_"Very good. Up to your room." His fathwer shooed him away, and Zeno quickly walked out of the throne room. Zeno smiled at the thought of Zatch. Zatch was such a good soul. Who could he possibly hurt? Zeno felt deep longing for his twin, as he opened his door to the blank purple room, that had nothing in it but an empty closet, a white dresser, and a grey bed. He began to pack._

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Weakness is never allowed in this home," He muttered to himself. "And now I have shown her weakness." He made up his mind to not give her dinner that night, to prove he wasn't weak. He guiltily got ready for bed, and as he closed his eyes, his last thought was _Tia has a cute face._


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

_"Zatch, Zatch," Tia raced through the forest. "Zatch! Zatch where are you?" Tia hit a rough tree. "Owww..."As she slid down the coarse bark, she heard Zatch. _

_"Tia!" Tia got up and qickly ran to Zatch. "Tia." He caught her and the two embraced each other. As she was closing her eyes, she noticed a change in Zatch._

_"Zatch," She looked at him with concern and perplexion. "Your mantle is...white."_

_"Yeah I know, I got it from Zeno. Cool, huh?"_

_"Uh..." Pure speechlessness took hold of her._

_"Do you like it?"_

Tia's eyes immediately opened, as she hugged herself to keep warm. Hunger took hold of her, and she tried her best she could to keep her appetite supressed. Her stomach ached and groaned. Tears formed in her eyes. _I'm tired of being abused and confused by Zeno. Does he want to be my friend, or not? _She sat up, hugging her torso as much as possible with her shackled wrists. **__****Do you like it? **That's what he had asked her. _What did the dream mean? _she stared blankly at the wall, or what she thought was the wall in her pitch black cage. There were still no blankets or pillow, and the hard ground caused her a sharp pain her neck. Unfortunately, she couldn't rub it, or else she would be colder. Her eyes brightened up in the dark, and a lightbulb of enlightenment turning on on her head. _Do you like it translates to..._

_"Tia , Tia," Zeno ran, The soft grass clutched him as he ran to help her. She was blasted into a tree by Maruss' spell. He quickly knocked Maruss off of his feet. _

_"Hey what do you want weakling?" Maruss asked, obviously angered at being interrupted by Zeno. Tia's slumped shoulders and ceased tears cried relief at last. She hoisted herself up._

_"Thanks...Zeno..."She painfull spoke, clutching her chest. She was bloody, bruised, and her dress was ripped. "Where's...Zatch...?"_

Zeno awoke, sat up in bed, panting. He lit a candle, revealing a red bedroom. It was stocked with an oak dresser, a wooden bedside table, and a blue bed. Newpaper clipping cover the walls, as did maps and a few strategies for battle. A trash can was in the corner, flled to the brim with crubled battle plans. To the right of the bed, there was a bench with a few weights next to it. To his left, was a small shelf of books Dufort bought for him. They told of legends of mamodos past, weakness and strengths in human bodies, one was pyschology of the human mind, and one was a book of bedtime stories. Zeno was a closet fairytale lover, and he read the stories when he was stressed over battle plans or needed that love he never got as a yound child. He scoffed at Dufort for buying it, but knowing Dufort, he would know Zeno touched it more than any other book.

_Wh__at on __earth would that dream mean?_ Because he was so shaken up over the past few days, it took him longer to understand than Tia's dream took her. He puzzled at the wall before him, before he got an idea. _Oh, it means that I feel..._

**Hah, I am soooo evil. Try to figure it out. I'll put it in the next chapter. Wow, three in a few days, I'm on a roll baby! I PLAN TO SEE THIS ONE THROUGH, THOUGH IT WILL HAVE A FEW SEVERAL CHAPTERS, JUST BECAUSE LOVE IS SO DELICATE. Also, there will be action, but mostly when Zatch and Zeno confront. I've pretty much figured out the ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL**

**READ THE ENTIRE CHAPTER, IT LOOKS LIKE I PUT UP THE SAME CHAPTER AT FIRST. TRUST ME, IT'S DIFFERENT!**

_"Zatch, Zatch," Tia raced through the forest. "Zatch! Zatch where are you?" Tia hit a rough tree. "Owww..."As she slid down the coarse bark, she heard Zatch. _

_"Tia!" Tia got up and quickly ran to Zatch. "Tia." He caught her and the two embraced each other. As she was closing her eyes, she noticed a change in Zatch._

_"Zatch," She looked at him with concern and perplexion. "Your mantle is...white."_

_"Yeah I know, I got it from Zeno. Cool, huh?"_

_"Uh..." Pure speechlessness took hold of her._

_"Do you like it?"_

Her eyes brightened up in the dark, and a lightbulb of enlightenment turning on on her head. _Do you like it translates to...__DO YOU LIKE ZENO?_

_"Tia, Tia," Zeno ran, The soft grass clutched him as he ran to help her. She was blasted into a tree by Maruss' spell. He quickly knocked Maruss off of his feet. _

_"Hey what do you want weakling?" Maruss asked, obviously angered at being interrupted by Zeno. Tia's slumped shoulders and ceased tears cried relief at last. She hoisted herself up._

_"Thanks...Zeno..."She painfull spoke, clutching her chest. She was bloody, bruised, and her dress was ripped. "Where's...Zatch...?"_

He puzzled at the wall before him, before he got an idea. _Oh, it means that I feel...LIKE I HAVE A CRUSH ON TIA!_

Both Tia and Zeno were reatly disturbed by this sudden thought. _Of course I don't like him, he threw me on the ground punched me, dragged me here, starved me and froze me! Why on earth would I like him? _Still, her sub-conscious, she thought, was trying to tell her something. Zatch, after all, did have a white mantle in her dream. _But I like Zatch._ She thought puzzled. _I like Zatch...I like Zatch...I like Zatch... _She drifted off to sleep.

Zeno, however, was not in the best of luck. He was now fully awake, and nothing was going to change his mind.

Tia, of course, Tia. The girl he liked liked his brother, that was plain as day by her rescuing him, and she asking about Zatch. Just like everything else. He clutched his blankets tightly. He really didn't know when he began to hate his brother, it just kind of built up over time. When they lived together, he did have kind of like an envy for him being the one the guests fawn over and the girls thought were handsome, but Zatch envied him too for being older, wiser, and more protective. They envied each other, but never hated each other. Zeno sighed and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. _I guess it built up over time. Between the abuse and mistreatment I got, I was really only loved by one person. I guess I resented him for leaving me, but I hated him because he wasn't beaten on a daily basis. Child-like sibling jealousy grew intro hate. _Zeno smiled. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I have his little girlfriend._Zeno frowned, wishing it was that Zatch was rescuing just some pitiful little girl, instead of one he wanted but couldn't get, because she was his brother's. He sighed again, got out of bed, and reached for his bedtime stories.

**Hey, uhh, XxInvaderXIzzyxX (And all of you that pay attention to these things, thanks!) Thanks for the info. I couldn't find that comic on their website, but do you know anything else about their pasts you could send me in my inbox? Thanks. I just want to make this as accurate as possible, with my own little twist. :) I'm sorry everyone for confusing what happened! It turns out, Zatch was given away at birth.**

**POOR ZATCH! :( And Zeno thought he had it hard. (which, according to me, he did!) Thanks for being so faithful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, OR "WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS"**

Zatch walked along the coarse sidewalk. The white pavement slowly gnawed at the soles of his shoes, but it would be years before they were thrown away. He was walking, well, tip-toeing, baby-stepping, intimidatedly walking was more accurate. He knew Naomi would be there.

"Hey ZAAATTTCCCH?" The boy froze in terror, the one person he had been dreading...a little brunette, clad in pink and spoke with a lisp...

"Zatch, isn't...here?" He saw the unspeakable horror of all mankind march up to him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, teeth...how they usually are.

"Zatch?" But he was nowhere to be seen. Zatch had run off faster than humanly possible. Naomi, bully of the playground, not the sidewalk let it go...for now.

Zatch didn't stop running till he saw the blurry images of a supermarket. He slowed down, then skidded in his tracks, hearing familiar voices.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When did she go missing?"

"...a day and a half ago." A small sob escaped the voice. _Kiyo, Megumi? _He followed the voices to see Kiyo and Megumi in an alley. Megumi was trying very hard not to cry, and Kiyo wrapped his arm around her. Zatch was sure that made it harder on Megumi.

"What's going on guys?" Zatch asked. His innocence completely broke their hearts, and in a strained voice, Kiyo said softly, "Tia's missing."

"Hi, Tia?" Tia arose from her fedal position on the floor grumpy. She lost all care in the world that he could kill her, until..."TIA...DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU TO THE SHARKS IN MY DUNGEON!"

_What, there's worse?_ Tia thought, but she stayed in control of her temper. She was slow to look at him. When she did, he could see the damage in her eyes. Her expression screamed lonliness and sorrow, and she had bruises from the hard floor.

"I thought..." He nervously tucked his hand behind his neck. "...you might like breakfast?" He bent down and slid her a hashbrown and two waffles. He began to walk away, when she called his name.

"Zeno, why do you do this?" He turned his head to look at her."You're nice to me one minute, and the next, you're nasty. Why?" His face reddened in anger.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" She stood up.

"SEE, THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She paused to take a breath. "What did I do that was so terrible to treat me like this?" She asked quietly. He paused for a while, a blank stare looked into her, and passed her. "What did I do?"

"I'm treating you like this...because...I can't!" He hollared, and turned again.

"BUT-"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNES!"

"IT IS IF IT INVOLVES MY WELL BEING!"

He turned and icely glowered at her. "Because I opened up my heart, and now I want to take it back."

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME, I OPENED UP MY HEART TO YOU, AND I WANTED TO TAKE IT BACK, BUT I CAN'T, AND I THINK I LIKE THAT-" He paused and looked down, removing the hand from his neck he forgot was there. "I'm confused. I've been ruthlessly abused and hurt, and I've been wanting to open up my heart, but I'm scared..." He looked at her, pain speaking from every pore in him, calling for her to stroke his cheek, run her hands through his hair, and just hold him. She wanted to answer this call, so badly. Both held their ground, though.

"I've been wanting...love too." Her mind was on total shutdown. She stared, contemplating his words. "I don't love you, but I want to get there, and...I want you to get there...too." She was still, as if made of colored marble. He looked down, full of shame and embarrassment. His face was red again, only this time by other emotions. "I've gotta go." He bolted out of the dungeon door.

**Flashback:**

_Zeno snooped around Japan, hoping 1. to find Zatch, 2. burn the books of other opponents, and 3. scaring people would be nice. He came across a big, two-story white house with a small brick wall and a dog-house spelling "Ponygon." He and Dufort slightly shocked the front door lock, causing the door to open. They split up and looked around the rooms. Zeno went upstairs, while Dufort raided the kitchen. He found a small bedroom, a bed, a light-wood wardrobe, and a computer. _

_He walked up to it, and saw the following: .com, Wake Me Up When September Ends Greenday (Lyrics). He clicked play, and out blasted a slow, sad melody. "Summer has come to pass, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when september ends." It moved onto another slide. "Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when september ends." He pressed pause._

_Nothing interesting in here. He thought. He scowered throughout the wardrobe, hoping to see something._

_"Nothing." He sauntered over to the computer, and pressed play one more tme. "Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are." Pressing pause, his last thought was: Stupid American bands._

He kept running. unconsciously, he hummed a familiar tune, playing out the words in his head. "Summer has come to pass, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when september ends." _The farther I get from Tia, the better._ "Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when september ends."

He ran right through the open bedroom door, and onto his bed._ Unloved. She just stared._ He hopelessly thought. Tears has dampened his cheeks, and as more tears filled up his ducts, they threatened to drench him. Unconciously, he hummed."Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are."

_My feelings are carved in pavement._


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, OR "WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS"**

**Sorry, writers block. Anyway...**

"I'm telling you officer, she's missing!" Megumi cried to the lazy police officer. He looked down to meet her eyes, and spat out.

" Look, kid, Mia could be anywhere. It isn't my job to go hunting her down. It is my job to investigate criminal actions, not a little runaway." The officer shook his beer belly, and sauntered away.

"Officer!" Kiyo hollared. "How do you known she ran away? She's been missing for a few days now!" The officer turned.

Zatch stared at the newly polished marble floor. The cement peach walls and the tile roof top also was increasingly interesting to him. _Runaway, how could Tia runaway? It didn't make sense. It couldn't have been to save Megumi, she would have a along time ago. Something's wrong._

"Look boy." the officer towered over Kiyo, intentionally attempting to intimidate. "Half of the missing kids ou there ran away, and another third was kidnapped by parents."

"Well," Megumi roughtly poked the officer's chest. "Did you wever think that Parental Kidnapping and kidnap are in the same phrase?"

"Or the fact that runaways often end up in trouble?" Kiyo hollared, letting his arms fly out.

"Look, nitwits, I can't help you."

"Then tell us smeone who can help."

"There is no one that can." With that, the officer stormed out of the hall.

Megumi walked out to the car, and the three got in. Her driver silently toook the back to Kiyo's. Megumi was emotionless. Kiyo was rubbing his temples, muttuering something about not being able to protect little sister. Zatch was breathing heavily, trying his best not to completely breakdown. It was hardly working.

Tia looked at he floor of her cell. Her mind was thinking so fast, she couldn't even complete her thoughts before another one started.

_Oh my gosh. Zeno likes me? But how? I mean, come on, we haven't ever spoken or anything. Why would he like me? _She subconciously brought her hands to her arms, a position of vulnerability. _Why him and not Zatch? Why must he have those gorgeous purple eyes or that pale skin...Oh no, am I beginning to like him? I can't be, not after the way he has treated me! Not after how much he hates Zatch...but still, he's aboy who has known no love...he needs mine...do I like him..._She began to dream. In her usual dream where Zatch and she kiss, she sees sharp teeth and purpleeyes, and finds them adoring.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, OR "WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS", Thank you . for the ability to COPY and PASTE. Made my life easier.**

Zatch was pacing around Kiyo's room. Kiyo and Megumi went to other police stations in Japan. Zatch was asked to come, but he stayed behind. He said he had wanted to do some things regarding Tia on his own. The two were worried, but shrugged itoff. Zatch went over to Kiyo's computer. He saw a song written in English. Since he had been with Kiyo's father in England for sometimes, he knows the basics of the English language. "Green Day...Wake Me up...When September Ends?" He sat down in the chair, and pressed play.

"Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends" The song paused for a while. He heard guitar in the backround.

"Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends" He paused the song. "Well that's depressing." He said quietly. He began to pace around the rooom again. The minutes turned into hours. "Wait a second!" He raced back to the computer. "Summer has come to pass...Where do kids normally go int the summer...THE PLAYGROUND!" He paused again. "Where are people laid when they die...a graveyard! But how are these things connected?" He pressed play again.

"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are." He paused it. "Hmmm...pain..." He saw a little tab right next to "YOUTUBE" that said "NEWS BROADCAST" He clicked on it.

"A healthy, strong man was caught in the machines of an old factory called Bommingdales, right betweento Allendale Playground and Wilenger Graveyard. He suffered severe pain and memory loss. He died two years later, on September 21, 1965. Are ghosts the cause?" He paused the video. Zatch checked the date to discover thath this video was taken thirty years ago. He clicked back on the "YOUTUBE" tab, and pressed play.

"As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends."

"That's it!" he screeched. He called Kiyo's phone. "Kiyo...I think I know where Tia is."

"Where Zatch?"

"Bommingdales Factory."

"The one that closed down thirty years ago?"

"Yeah, Kiyo, please, just trust me on this."

"Tia," Tia glanced upward at Zeno. Zeno showed no malice in the way he walked or spoke. He opened her cage dooor, and unlocked her.

"Wha-a-at are you..." Tia's eyes were bewildered. Her hands shook. He nervously put his hand behind his neck. His voice shook with intimidation and and with timidness.

"I told you I wanted us to love each other, and I figured the best way to get on that road...would be to be...kind...to you." She smiled widely, and hugged him.

"Zeno..."

"Tia..." He was still shaking and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She moved foreward, and they both slipped on some spilled liquid. Tia was beneath Zeno, and sceamed, while he pinned her down. Her head hit the ground, and her eyes teared.

"STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL NOW, YOU TWIT!" Zeno turned to see Megumi, Kiyo, and Zatch, standing in the doorway, not looking too happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, OR "WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS", Thank you . for the ability to COPY and PASTE. Made my life easier.**

Zatch, Megumi, and Kiyo stood in the doorway, not looking too happy. "Wait...I...we slipped..." Zeno spoke nervously.

"Darn straight you slipped!" Megumi screamed. "Get off of her. Let her go! Leave her alone!" Zeno was paying more attention to the conversation between Kiyo and Zatch.

"Zatch, he seems nervous."

"Yeah Kiyo. Never have I seen him like that before. So much for all-powerful Zeno." Zeno's rage boiled.

"Alright, look you weakling!" Zeno hollered at Zatch. "I captured Tia to lure you here! I guess it worked." With that, he picked up Tia by the hair, and pushed her behind him. She yelped.

"Tia!" Zatch screamed. Zeno laughed diabolically. He looked behind him, and saw Tia shaking. Her eyes welled up with tears, and her hand were rubbing her arms. He continued to stare at her, feeling an overwhelming flow of guilt and remourse. Zeno heard a faint "Zaker" and before he could turn around, was blasted by a strong bolt of lightning.

"Ah!" He fell back, right beside Tia. "Tia," She glanced cautiously at him. "Go over to your friends. I won't keep you here. It is your choice who to fight for in this battle." He got up. "DUFORT!" A pale man with white eyes and light hair approached the humans and mamodo. "Sound a spell!" Dufort nodded.

"Zakergua!" A beam of lightning flew through Zeno's hand, but not toward's Kiyo or Zatch. Instead, it flew toward a pretty human teen. Megumi, sensing this, ditched her book and confronted the attack head on. Her scream was petrifying, and it shook the heartstrings of Zatch and Tia; however, Kiyo was seething in rage. Before the attack even ended, he called out Bao Zakeruga.

The enormous dragon swept Zeno and Dufort away just seconds after Zakergua ended. Megumi was left in countless deep cuts. She could barely stand, which wouldn't last long. Zeno and Dufort were tossed across the room, while Tia ran to aid Megumi. Kiyo retrieved her spellbook. He cried Rauzaruk, and the rainbow colored lightning struck Zatch. Zatch screeched, and ran after Zeno and Dufort. Tia and Kiyo stayed behind to take cae of Megumi.

"Megumi!" Mgumi smiled, and faced Tia.

"Hi...Tia." Tia began to shed the tears that had formed.

"Megumi, I'm so sorry."

"Tia, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For lettting myself be caught. I should have been more aware. I should have seen him...I should have tried to escape..." Her silent tears took control of her voice, and now she could barely form a sentence. Megumi's smile widened.

"Sweetheart, there was nothing you could do. Besides..." She started to move her legs. "I not as weak as you guys are treating me." She took her book from Kiyo's hand.

MEANWHILE...

"How (punch) dare you (punch) kidnap and abuse (kick) my friend!" Zeno was desperately trying to defend himself from Zatch, he kept trying to call to Dufort for a spell. But because he was blocking Zatch's attacks, there was no room for a spell. "Why would you (punch) do that (kick) to her?" Zatch roundhouse kicked Zeno into the opposite wall. Zatch dashed up to them, and both Zeno and Dufort noticed he was losing his colors.

"Barugirudo Zakeruga!" Just seconds before Zatch made contact with them, a huge bolt of lightning caught him. His sceams of anguish, just like Megumi's, caught everyones's attention.

"Ugh." Zatch fell down to the ground, face flat. His eyes were closed, and he made no notice of the ground that made impact with his many bruises and bleeding cuts.

"Zatch!" Kiyo and Tia cried in unison. Tia ran over to Zeno, and blocked Zatch's body.

"Megumi..." She said somewhat regretfully. "Spell."

"Safoegio!" Tia's pink sword raised, and she stabbed Zatch with it. Zatch's eyes were fluttering open. He cautiously sat up.

"Ugh...Tia?"

Tia, however, was staring at Zeno. It was a sad stare of betrayal, and Zeno looked down in shame.

"Tia?" Tia turned toward Zatch. By now, the pink sword was gone. "Why are you looking at him like that?" Zatch' s eyes were so naive, her eyes almost teared.

"Because... I..."

"Tell us later Tia..." Kiyo began, his voice full of hatred and and malice "...We have to defeat Zeno."

Tia noticed that Zeno had taken quite the beating, and then she saw an enormous yellow dragon. "Bao Zakergua..." She whispered to herself. She glanced at Zeno again, who was doing nothing to defend himself, nor to counter-attack. It was as if he was purposely just giving up. "No..." She bolted toward him, and caught the brunt of the attack.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kiyo looked up confused, and Megumi looked in in foreboding. When the smoke cleared, two mamodos and three humans were shocked to see a little girl, clad in pink, almost knocked over from such a powerful spell.

"TIA!" Megumi shrieaked. "What were you thinking child?" Tia caught Mgumi's expecting eyes.

"I was...thinking..." She stopped there, and put herself between the two boys fighting. Her arms outstretched. "I was thinking that...this fight is pointless!" Everyone went qiuet. "ZATCH...WHY ARE YOU BATTLING?" Zatch stood tall and proud.

"I wanted to defend you from him." Tia nodded her head, confirming to herself this was true.

"Zeno...why are you fighting?" He didn't respond. "Zeno!"

"To become King." Tia sighed.

"I didn't take a ginormous dragon for you only to have you hold back the truth. Why else?"

"...To maybe...keep you here..." Everyone was completely silent. Zeno's eyes traveled down to the floor. Tia walked over to him, and attempted to hug him, but it backfired.

"Zakeruga!"

"Saisu!" Zakeruga blasted Dufort into the opposite wall, catching him off, guard, letting go of the spellbook. Tia's sudden attack spell caught the suspended spellbook.

"NOOO!" Tia cried. She ran over to him and hugged him. Her tears dampened what was left of his mantle. "Zatch!" Zatch ran over to her. She looked up at Zeno. "Make up with him." Zeno was hesitant. Finally, he hugged Zatch. Zatch, shocked, hugged him back.

"I'll miss you..." Zeno said. Zatch smiled.

_It's almost as if we were brothers_. Zatch thought. "Miss you too."

Zeno walke over to Dufort. "Dufort, thank you for being so patient. You helped me through all of this. Find love, be happy." Dufort smiled and saluted.

"Bye Tia!" Tia smiled, and waved. Zeno completely disappeared.

"You okay Tia?" Tia looked solemnly at Zatch, and for the first time in her young life, she wished Zatch's eyes were purple, her favorite color.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, THANK YOU ALL OF THE WEBSITES THAT LET ME KNOW SPELLS AND CHARACTERS!**

TEN YEARS LATER...

"I present to you all...King Zatch!" The masquerade of guests clapped their glove-covered hands. The ballroom's huge windows were covered in blood-red drapery. The floor was marble of black and white, intricate designs being trampled on by heels. The chairs were cherry wood, and had red velvet cushions. There was a long table in the corner of the vast room.

Zatch...King Zatch...walked proudly, yet humbly out onto the floor. He was wearing a blue royal shirt and black dress slacks. The congregation cheered him on. He bowed respectively to his guests. He recognized the faces of many who laughed at him and called him a weakling. Maruss was in the backround, sippping wine, looking dejected and uninterested. "And now I present to you...Queen Tia!" Tia had her long pink hair done in a ballet bun. Her black elegant gown reached the edge of her heels. It had no back, but heR collar more than made up for it. The bottom of the dress flowed like a waterfall down to her feet. Maruss grunted.

The young royal couple politely greeted their guests. "Tia?" Tia turned to look at her husband. "I can't take much more of all this cheesy small talk. I'm going to go hide out in our room. trade in an hour?" Tia smiled. "Of course." Zatch smiled in relief, then left. Tia felt someone tap her shoulder.

"OOOP!" She turned, startled. "I'm sorry Zeno, how are you?" Zeno had on a white dress shirt and purple pants.

"Sorry I startled you."

"No, no trouble."

"Care to dance?" Tia's eyes widened, and her breathing hitched.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, no."

"Oh...no problem." Zeno's smiled half-faded, but his eyes told her he was disappointed.

_I guess he still has a crush on me, even after all these years. _Tia smiled to herself."Now Zeno, go have fun with your friends. Your brother is hiding from the guests. I need to retrieve him."

Zeno's smiled widened. "Sounds like him." She bid him goodbye and walked away. He, even after all these years, even after the couple's six month marriage and planning on having a child, still thought she had pretty hair and a cute face. Once again, he envied his brother, but not for the same reason.

"Hello Zeno, how are you?" Wonrei bowed. He bowed back.

"I'm pleasant, you?" The two continued.

Tia walked toward her bedroom, heels clicking loudly. _Tia, Tia, don't go there. That was ten years ago. You're married to Zatch, planning to have children, don't let someone else get in the way, espescially not his brother. You love your family. What you guys had was more of a bipolar thing than love. Stay with Zatch. He has done so much for you. You love him. Zeno..._Tia sighed loudly."Zatch, it's my turn."

"No way..."she heard muffled. "It's been like, ten minutes."

"Zatch, open this door or so help me your head will be coming off!" Zatch hesitantly opened the door.

"Tia, is something wrong?" Tia looked frazzled and stressed.

"No, I just need the room more than you do." She roughly pulled him out, shoved herself inside, closed the door, and locked it.

**THE END...HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?**


End file.
